the_object_trialsfandomcom-20200214-history
Paintball Pandemonium
Paintball Pandemonium is the first episode and pilot of The Object Trials. It was released on February 8th, 2017. Synopsis 21 inanimate objects are living their lives on Katkotchz when a mysterious object show host appears out of nowhere and sparks a competition for immortality. The first challenge is a Splatoon inspired challenge to pick the team captains, and things start to heat up. Who will become the team captains? And who will be left for the paintball strike? Plot The episode opens with Mtn.Dew breaking the fourth wall and Go Sign telling him to stop it, he then asks what TOT is. The episode then cuts to Scrolly and Note, making fun of Trashy. They get into a fight, only for Lighthat to bust a pun. It cuts to Flag Pole trying to sell shades to Root Beer, but Root Beer's condition gets in the way, and FP takes it the wrong way. CD, Fireball, and Sketchpad aid him. Rainbow annoys Bally, and while Chesty tries to defend him, Rainbow lashes out. Water Bottle asks Hourglass if she's bland, to where Hourglass proceeds yes. She then says she's going to go pick on Audacity's friends now. Audacity was telling his friends, Window and Stormcloud, how he got his headphones, when a strange object who identifies himself as NES tells everyone he's hosting a competition show where the prize is Immortality. Everyone decides to participate. The challenge is a Paintball challenge similar to the game Splatoon, where if you get hit with a paintball you're out. The first 3 hit will be put up for elimination. The last 3 standing will be the team captains. Bally tries to hit Cookbook, but fails, and Cookbook chases him. Cookbook ends up tripping at the last minute, giving Bally the advantage to get him out. Rainbow goes crazy and strikes a giant paintball, which wipes out YouTube Logo. Trashy is able to get Scrolly and Note out, only for Him to be eliminated from the challenge by Sketchpad. Sketchpad and Chesty are wiped out minutes later. Lighthat and Fireball get into a fight, but Rainbow ends it by getting Lighthat out. Root Beer and CD complain about not having screentime, only for Root Beer to eliminate CD from the challenge. Audacity uses his paintgun to hit Root Beer shortly after. (This is the part where Go Sign was supposed to lose after being hit by Mtn. Dew, but it was removed (see Errors). NES asks IceCreamCake the number of people left, which are 8. Mtn. Dew then interrupts them, which makes Ice leave. Mtn. Dew accidentally kills NES. Ice recovers NES, and NES disqualifies Mtn. Dew. Audacity hits Flag Pole, where he steals a line from BFDI. Fireball tries to hit Audacity, only for the Paintball to hit Water Bottle and Stormcloud. The only people left were Window, Audacity, Fireball, and Bally. Window, worried that he and Audacity will be on different teams if he's not out, ends up eliminating himself from the challenge. Audacity, Fireball, and Bally win, and get to pick the teams in episode 2. And since Cookbook, YouTube Icon, and Scrolly got hit first, they were put up for elimination. During the first part of the after credits, Scrolly, Note, and Trashy get into a fight. In the second part, a mysterious figure walks on the island. Errors * At the part animated by CaptainCoolAG, it's said that Go Sign was out of the challenge, even though the part with him getting hit was never shown. * This is because of a error PixarFilmsFanBoy made when leaving out part of a scene he was animating. * Note should have been up for elimination instead of Cookbook. * There was a animation error at the end of the episode (YouTube Icon was armless.) * CaptainCoolAG wasnt credited in the episode,cdude to a error. Trivia * This was originally supposed to come out on the 10th, but the episode was finished early. * After this episode, voice auditions were held for the show. * This episode was animated by IceCreamCake, 111robloxdude, PixarFilmsFanBoy, and CaptainCoolAG. * The script for the episode was rewritten, and the team picking challenge was a prediction challenge in the original version. It was originally called Predict Me. * A remastered version of TOT 1 may happen, as confirmed during a stream aired during the time Ice was recording lines for TOT 4. Script Paintball Pandemonium/Transcript Episode https://youtu.be/19f7O6D2QBI[[Category:Episodes]] Category:Season 1 Category:2017 episodes